Thump
by WriterofGotham
Summary: Bruce was rethinking every single life choice he ever made. Bruce wasn't sure if he was hurting from the severe sprain or watching his baby, the batmobile being driven by a crazy person, Jason Todd.
1. Chapter 1

Batman and Robin had to cut their patrol short. It had started when loose gravel that had caused Bruse to slip and fall effectively spraining his ankle. This in itself was bad, but what made it so much worse was the autopilot was... down and Jason had to drive the Batmobile. Bruce was rethinking every single life choice he ever made.

Bruce wasn't sure if he was hurting from the severe sprain or watching his baby, the batmobile being driven by a crazy person, namely Jason Todd his adopted son.

"Jason, watch the cat. Don't hit the cat!" the furred creature barely escaped death by a car that was more of a tank.

"Jeez, chill Bruce I didn't kill it."

Bruce was still holding on carefully to the dashboard as it swerved and threw him slightly at every curve.

"Watch for the kid, DON'T KILL THE KID!" Bruce yelled as he started breathing hard. The kid scurried away off the sidewalk as the batmobile plowed through it.

"Kid should know better than playing on the sidewalks, really B. I wasn't even close to hitting him. What is the kid even doing, trying to take a picture of us?" Jason scoffed at the craziness of the kid he almost ran over.

"Pull over it isn't that bad, I can drive." Bruce said in his Batman voice.

Jason turned the wheel one handed as he laughed, "B. you can't drive with a badly sprained ankle. I am not getting grounded by Alfred."

"Jason, don't hit that building! You're too close!"

There was a screech of metal, a horrible twisted sound as the Batmobile scraped against a building.

"Jason, you scraped the paint. That has to leave a mark you are fixing this." Bruce said just wishing that he was home, or that he thought more before adopting kids that stole his tires, and had no clue how to drive. Next time a kid stole his tires he'd give the kid to the police. He wouldn't take them in, give them a home, love them, train them to be a soldier, no not again. His kids will be the death of him.

"Don't hit that dog!" Bruce yelled as a dog ran in front of the Batmobile.

***Thump***

"I'm hiring someone to teach you how to drive right." Bruce said as he looked back at the dog's prone body, he added, "without scaring anyone. Maybe Alfred or someone who has nerves of steel and a death wish"

Jason slowed down to a controllable speed until he reached the Batcave.

 **AN The kid that Jason almost ran over is little stalker Tim.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tim's little stalker heart hadn't calmed down by the time he reached his home. No one was there as he stealthy climbed in the house through the window. He landed hard on the floor, he got up rubbing his hip he didn't want to wake up with another bruise.

"I can't believe it. I was almost ran over by the batmobile!" Tim whispered to no one. He was too excited to sleep as he sat on his bed and undressed quickly. As his dark tennis shoes fell on by one he smiled. He thought back to earlier in the night when he'd taken a picture of Batman falling on lose gravel and then Jason's all too eager face climbing into the drivers seat.

"Robin almost ran me over. They probably saw me I'm going to have to have be more careful now. I hope Batman's okay. That was a bad fall. I don't like the picture of Batman falling. It's not how Batman's supposed to be infallible and strong. Gravel isn't supposed to take him down, he's Batman." Tim thought to himself as he tried to think about how to remain delectable to the world's greatest detective. "He probably won't be able to go out for a few weeks. So I have time to think about new routes and better camouflage."

The pictures Tim got that night weren't the best. He was disappointed in how terrible they were, Batman looked like a fool. Tim did what he felt to be his duty and he cut them into shreds and burned it. No one needed to know about it, and if the photos were destroyed no one would know unless Batman told them. Sure Tim knew that the papers would pay a large sum for them, but he didn't need money. Chasing Batman and Robin was an escape it was...freedom. He didn't have to meet any expectation or be anyone. He was just a kid with a camera and unbounded curiosity. It didn't work out sometimes, he almost got ran over by the tank of a car, the batmobile tonight, and there was a few times he narrowly avoided being injured by criminals. It was worth it to see his heroes.

Tim didn't sleep a wink that night thinking about how he almost was caught by Batman and Robin. He would have to be more careful.


End file.
